


Remind Me Of Your Affection

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Jonah is an asshole, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Jonah Magnus, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jonah lets Barnabas please him in the Lonely.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Remind Me Of Your Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt ""you can do better than this" - what if jonah sometimes visited barnabas in the lonely. allegedly to give him a chance to earn a way out". This ended up being slightly more loose interpretation but I hope you'll still like it, anon!
> 
> Words used for Jonah's anatomy: cunt, folds.

"Please, Jonah." Barnabas's voice breaks with a sob, and his tears are cool as he presses his face against Jonah's stomach. "Please."

They are at Barnabas's house, in the Lonely. Jonah looks down at the man kneeling at this feet, who clutches him with such shaking hands. Jonah softens at the sight, reaching to run this fingers through Barnabas's fine hair. Even this miserable solitude hasn't turned Barnabas rough, coarse. Jonah can't deny how sweet that is.

"Come, then," Jonah says. "Remind me of your affection."

Jonah's shirt is already open, his throat, chest and stomach flushed with Barnabas's yearning kisses, but now Barnabas lunges for his breeches, yanking them down so he can pry Jonah's thighs apart and bury his face between them. His breaths are hot and harsh against Jonah's cunt, his nose and lips nuzzling into the slick flesh and Jonah lets out a soft hiss, twisting his fingers tight into Barnabas's hair.

"Love me, Barnabas," he whispers, and Barnabas responds to his call.

Barnabas feasts on Jonah like he's starving, his mouth reverent, worshipful, desperate. Barnabas keeps staring up at Jonah, his eyes shining with tears and adoration, his hands running along Jonah's thighs and calves, cradling his arse. Jonah lets his hips move, lets himself follow the eager thrusts of Barnabas's tongue, pressing into the suction of his lips, moaning with approval. He strokes Barnabas's hair, gathering Barnabas's face between his hands, feeling the shape of him.

He wants to store it all into his heart: the way Barnabas feels like in his hands, the heat of his tongue, his bright eyes. Biting his lip, Jonah pulls Barnabas tight against him, feeling it as Barnabas moans and breaks into shivers, his fingers digging into Jonah's flesh.

"I love you," Barnabas mumbles against him, his eyes finally closing, though it doesn't his tears from trickling down to his cheeks. He smiles, kissing Jonah on his folds. "I love you so much. I knew you would come back for me."

Barnabas dives in again, lapping at Jonah with such vigor that even if he wanted to, Jonah couldn't say anything to him; he is out of words, only moaning as his fingers tighten in Barnabas's hair, as he thrusts towards Barnabas's mouth. He comes with a loud cry, thrusting against Barnabas's waiting mouth while Barnabas holds onto him tight, his grip now hard enough to bruise.

If nothing else, Jonah can take bruises from Barnabas.

He waits for Barnabas to stop weeping between his legs before stepping backwards, letting his hands slide out of Barnabas's hair.

"I'm done, Mordechai." 

Jonah leans down to pick up his clothes, keeping his eyes on Barnabas who is staring at him with a lost look on his face, still smiling. He watches as the smile fades away, as Barnabas's hazy gaze sharpens and fills with horror.

"No." Barnabas falls forward, crawls towards Jonah who takes another step back, carrying his clothes in his arms. "No, Jonah, please don't leave me here, you can't-!"

"You can do better than this," Jonah says as the fog surrounds them, as Barnabas is lost into the Lonely again.

Jonah should dress up fast; he is alone in Barnabas's house at the moment, but that could change at any moment. Although he can't see Mordechai now, Jonah knows he is waiting for him. Still, Jonah stands there, bared, shivering, his cunt still wet from Barnabas's tongue, for the longest time.


End file.
